Al's Secret Rooms
by Unnoticeable Person
Summary: Al is having his weekly lesson with Rachel when he has to leave Rachel alone in his library. Rachel wanders and discovers something she would have never expected. one-shot. RachelXAl


I do not own anything! Kim Harrison owns Al, Rachel, or anything related to the Hollows series. I do not own any of the anime or manga mentioned.

Another Saturday, another Saturday I spend in the ever-after with my pretentious demon. Ivy and Jenks get to go on some dangerous, exciting run while I get ready for my annual demon sleep over. I am getting really tired of this. Will this go on forever? Considering the new revelation about me being immortal that is a scary thought. Since I don't give a damn about how I look in front of the arrogant demon, I dressed in black jeans and a shirt Jenks got me for my birthday that said, "I'm a witch dammit" on it. I got my bag and started to head out when Ivy stopped me.

"Be careful Rachel" she said sternly.

This is the same goodbye we have every week, but let's face it, me being careful is like a shark being a vegetarian. It's just not natural.

"Aren't I always?" I said with a grin.

She shook her head and sighed.

"Hey, I'll come back alive if you will."

"Deal," she said and nodded in acknowledgement.

I went out to the ley-line and found my imperious demon. He was wearing his usual green frock coat complete with his gloves and smoked glasses. Being the impatient demon he is, he was tapping his foot and looking down at his watch. I think he just materialized the watch just to do that.

Sensing my approach, he looked up.

"It's about bloody time. I was just about to get a blow horn and a microphone to get your witch ass out here."

"Ever hear that patience is a virtue?" I said as I stood right in front of him.

"With you, itchy witch, it's a requirement," he said dryly.

He then grabbed me and pulled me close. I look over and see Ivy at the back door, eyes narrowed, and by the looks of it, ready to vamp out. Crap on toast.

"Don't taunt the vampire Al," I said warningly. Contrary to my annoyed tone it feels really nice in his arms, safe. I feel safe in a demon's arms. That's always a sign. For being completely batshit crazy.

He leaned in to whisper in my ear, "What makes you think I'm doing this simply to play with the vampire?"

I decided to ignore that as I have done for several weeks. He gets worse and worse with each coming week. Stubborn demon.

Suddenly we were in the ever-after and Al let go of me. He walked elegantly to the kitchen and rummaged through the multiple coverts. I looked around and noticed Pierce is gone.

"What happened to Pierce? You didn't kill him, did you?" I'm not sure if he did would be a good or a bad thing.

"Killing the runt is rather tempting, but no, I sold him on loan to Newt. Since Minias has been missing she has been a bit….temperamental. And I, seeing a magnificent opportunity, offered her Pierce as an object to turn rage upon. I get rid of him for a while, no one gets killed by the psychotic bitch, and I get some money in my pocket. I win no matter which way you look at it."

I shook my head, although I was kind of impressed how he made a bad situation advantageous to him. Maybe I _can_ learn a few things from him.

"Now come along and try this curse. I bet even you could do this one." He said in an almighty tone. You could tell he has so much faith for his precious student.

I looked the spell over and did find it to be easy. A few curses later and Al said it was time to have lunch. Ever since he made me those cheese sandwiches when I was trying to get my shunning removed I've been getting them for lunch every Saturday. I think he secretly likes that someone appreciates his skills in cooking, no matter the fact that he could only make the cheese sandwiches. Frankly, I don't even mind. Those sandwiches are about the best things in the ever-after. Although considering all the horrible things in the ever-after that isn't saying very much.

I took a bite. The cheese melted in my mouth. Damn. It's not fair that something so good was made by something so horrible.

I saw a hint of a smug smile when I looked over at him. His sandwiches were gourmet -worthy. So what? It doesn't give him anything over me and it won't make getting me in bed any easier.

I took another bite.

"Mmmmm," I said involuntarily.

Or maybe not.

"The food is to your tastes, itchy witch?" he asked.

I groaned, "You know it is."

He just smiled devilishly like the demon he is.

I finished eating and he told me in his precise British accent, "Time for study hall, itchy witch. I have a little errand to run and I'll drop you off at my library while I deal with matters elsewhere. And do be careful when you're there. You don't want your death to be by opening the wrong book do you? Ta."

I blinked and I was standing in his vast library. He was nowhere to be found. What could be so important to leave me here? Ever since the soul in the bottle incident Al never left me alone in his rooms. Whatever he's doing it must be really important to risk the well-being of his 'investment'. Not that I'm complaining. Al's library is huge, not surprising because he gives off the 'bookworm' vibe. All these books come from around the world and different eras. The answer to life's greatest mysteries may lie in this very room. Not to mention life's greatest nightmares, depending on what book you pick up.

I browsed the isles and couldn't figure out the way Al organized these books. I guess he wasn't a fan of the Dewy Decimal System. Some of the books didn't even have titles. One of them even looked like if I touched it it would crumble under my touch.

I looked around and noticed I was in a section I never was in before. I spotted something strange though. There was a door. It was camouflaged. The door was black, the same color as the walls, as was the doorknob. The door was so thin it looked like it was painted on.

Curiosity getting the better of me, I turned the knob. It was locked of course. This was Al we were talking about.

A sudden idea struck me as I remember Al saying a spell to open all the things in the room.

I smiled as I recall what the words were. I said them and the door flew open, along with every book in the library. Well that's not good. I'll just use the word to close them when I check out what was behind this door. If it was this concealed it must have been something really powerful Al was trying to hide.

I looked inside and nothing could have prepared me for what I discovered.

I stare open-mouthed when I see in front of me a cut-out figure of-

Naruto.

I don't flippin believe it. I look around the room and see rows and rows of manga and anime. I remember when I was younger at the hospital a lot of kids were into this. I was never really into it though. I mostly read the Nancy Drew novels my mother would give me.

This is not just an innocent hobby either. This is on border-line obsessed. You see all sorts of manga from Air Gear to Zach Bell. There is even a huge TV and couch where you could watch the anime.

Over my shock, I start laughing. Big, hysterical giggles escape my lips as I look the room over again. This is just too priceless. No wonder he was trying to hide this. I wonder if any other demons have similar interests. I can't wait to tell Ivy and Jenks. They are not going to believe this. Hell I don't even believe this and I'm standing right in front of the evidence!

I hear a pop come near me and I abruptly stop laughing.

Al is there fuming. "Look what you did to all of my books! Do you know how long it will take to put them back to their original places?"

He's mad about the books being out of order? He's worst then a librarian. Trying to deflect his rage I say with a smug smile, "I thought you would be more concerned about your little secret being found out." I gestured around the room.

He rolled his eyes. "When I got my library back this room was attached to it. It's spelled so I can't remove it. I think they did it to annoy the bloody hell out of me."

He paused and raised an incredulous brow. "You didn't really think I would be interested in this rubbish did you?"

Okay, that explanation does make more sense than Al having an interest in anime and manga. I heard from Ceri that he was fond of Asian Culture but Al liking anime and manga would be quite a stretch to believe.

"You will put in more in the ever-after for making such a mess in my library. Enjoy this week itchy witch. Coming next Saturday you will make curses until your skin starts to burn."

Great. Just what I need. Why did I have to let curiosity control my actions?

I grumbled, "Fine" and in a sheet of ever-after returned to my church until the next lesson.

Al POV

That was devastatingly close. I am relieved that she is so gullible. When I realized that she opened the door to my manga/anime library I thought I was done for. She would never take me seriously again if she found out about my secret interests. She has her action movies and I have my Japanese animation.

I pulled a book from under my arm. It was the newest Naruto that I got when I left Rachel. It just came out today and I thought I could leave Rachel here while I go get it. I will never do that again.

It could have ended up much worse. She could have found the room next to this one.

I pushed a bookcase aside and opened a door to a much smaller room. It had green tiles and a Jacuzzi in the center of the room. The room looked normal enough, just a room with a relaxing Jacuzzi, but upon closer inspection you see something else.

I snapped my fingers and let all my cloths disappear. I stepped into the round tub filled with water and turned off the lights.

When the light are turned off you see on all the walls pictures of my itchy witch, the biggest one being the one where she is completely naked from doing that transforming curse. When I saw that shot I simply couldn't resist. I blew it up and put it right in front of the Jacuzzi. The other pictures are the ones I took from the little Nicky. When I found Rachel and Pierce slipping into a line I decided to pop in. I found that they were residing with the wizard. I also found a digital camera he had in one of the rooms. There were some old pictures he had of Rachel in it and I decided to take them. Now all those pictures are on these walls. You see her with all sorts of expressions, scowling, smiling playfully, and my personal favorite, openly lustful.

I sighed. This is the most relaxed a demon could get. I rethought that once I thought of Rachel beneath me. Well, almost. She will come to me one night, and I will be all but accommodating. Right now, however I must sustain myself with only glimpses of her such as these pictures.

AN:

This is just a little something I came up with when I read a short story on Al and Ceri called, "The Bespelled". Al has a thing for Asian culture and the first thing that comes to mind is manga. Although this would probably never ever happen in the books I thought it would be funny to write. I remembered when Rachel was slipping into a line in BMS and Al pops up. I also remember him going through Nick's apartment and he took the memory from a camera and slipped it into his pocket. I always wondered what was on the camera and why Al would want them. I thought about how Nick and Rachel were together so it would be understandable if Nick had pictures of Rachel on his camera. Maybe Al wanted pictures of Rachel so he could cherish them? I know it's a long shot but wouldn't that be awesome? I wish Kim Harrison would tell us. Along with the blue butterflies! When Al gave Rachel the butterfly I was practically clenching the book in my hand saying "What does it mean?" She keeps leaving little hints and I am getting sick of not getting direct answers. I love Kim Harrison's work with all my heart but I wish she could clarify some stuff! Anyway thank you for reading and I hope you review and tell me what you think!


End file.
